


What’s A Boy Like You Doing In A Place Like This?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: In Another Life [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prison, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: If you are still taking prompts, could you please do one where it's character swapped. Ian goes to prison Mickey does whatever blah blah blah? Sorry that was a really bad description.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil drabble to get me back into writing.

“You’ll have exactly ten minutes. No more. No less. There is no excessive cursing or yelling. Please keep your volume at a minimum. And before you ask, no, there is no private or conjugal visits. Do you understand?"

 

“Uh, yeah.” Mickey nods. “Whatever. Can I see him now?"

 

The woman behind the counter settles him with a unimpressed stare. 

 

“Just sign your name and walk through that door there."

 

Mickey writes his name quickly before hustling into the visitor’s room, taking a seat when the guard directs him to.

 

Mickey can’t believe he’s here right now. He had a fight with Ian only one week ago, they practically broke up, so imagine his surprise when Fiona tells him that Ian’s in prison a day later.

 

Mickey wasn’t sure if Ian would even want to see him after the shit he said, but he decided that they had been through too much in the past three years to leave Ian behind now.

 

Mickey is broken from his thoughts by the sounds of the door on the other side of the glass opening and prisoners filtering in, taking seats in front of their loved ones.

 

Ian’s the last one through the door. He takes a seat in front of Mickey, and slowly grabs the phone off the wall. 

 

He looks surprised to see Mickey and his body language is very guarded.

 

“What are you doing here?” Are the first words Ian says. 

 

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Mickey smirks, hoping to break some of the tension. 

 

“I asked you first.” Ian replies, his tense resolve remaining unbroken. 

 

“C’mon, Ian. We’ve been together too long to let some fight break us up for good.” Mickey says.

 

“You were the one who said we were done. That wasn’t me.” Ian argues.

 

“I know and I shouldn’t have said that. We’re supposed to be together."

 

“Yeah and what if I don’t want to.” Ian challenges.

 

“I’m sure time in prison will make me seem a lot more appealing.” Mickey jokes. 

 

Ian tries to hold back his grin, but fails, easing Mickey’s nerves.

 

“I love you, Ian.” Mickey smiles. “And I’ll do whatever I can to get you out of here. I swear."

 

“I love you too.” Ian nods, face returning to it’s stern manner. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not upset."

 

“I get that.” Mickey agrees. 

 

They sit in silence for a minute, just studying the other's face.

 

"Did they tell you how long?" Mickey speaks up. Fiona told him the basics, but no one knew when Ian would be eligible for bail. 

 

"My bail hearing is tomorrow, but since the charge is attempted murder, I'm sure the bail will be too high."

 

"I'll figure it out." Mickey replies quickly. 

 

"Mick, don't let everyone ruin their life just for me. I can make it in here until my trial." Ian assures him. "I didn't do it. So as soon as the trial is over, I'll be out."

 

"I'll do my best, Ian, but you're family's persistent." Mickey says. "Plus I hear your boyfriend's real stubborn, so I doubt I'll be able to keep him under control." Mickey smiles.

 

Ian laughs. "I'm serious, Mick."

 

Mickey nods, though he knows that he would sell his soul to pay that bail. 

 

The red light comes on and a buzzer signals that it’s time from visitors to leave. 

 

“You’re allowed to be upset at me, but don’t push me away, okay?” Mickey pleads. "Promise me that you won’t push me away.” 

 

“I promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is exactly what anon wanted, but hopefully you like this fic either way. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
